User talk:Jerrak Aglareb
Hi Jerrak! Lol didn't know you were on here :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 16:22, February 11, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Oh, Hi Salem Jerrak Aglareb 16:34, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Took me a while to find your message :P I thought you were going to post it on my talkpage. Anyway; it doesn't matter. How are you? :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 16:52, February 11, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel good stuff's coming along nicely on all fronts for stuff I have planned so I'll just keep going with it Jerrak Aglareb 18:20, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Btw There's a wiki I want to tell you about. (Can't remember if I already did; my memory is a bit faulty sometimes) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 18:42, February 11, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok, but don't say the Redwall fan-fiction wiki; been there, know about it Jerrak Aglareb 18:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Nope. Wasn't the one I meant. Ever heard of Redwall Wars Wiki? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 18:49, February 11, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yiss, yiss I'm looking at some-stuff on it right know Cool! There's a chatroom there. It'd be cool to see you on there sometime :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 18:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel BTW: I'm on there now Hello Hello Jerrak. I'm glad to know we have another Discworld fan on board. By the way, the Genghis Khan series is called the "Conqueror" series.--Wyvern Rex. 12:44, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :No problem.--Wyvern Rex. 17:26, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi: New member of this wiki. The post on Dain II Ironfoot is clear and factual, but I believe it is missing an aspect of the life and personality of one of the greats of his time in Middle Earth. This is one of the most-developed personnae not to appear "on camera" in either LOTR or The Hobbit. So, my suggestion: Some time before the Council of Elrond, a Nazgul visited Dain, speaking of "this least of rings . . . a trifle that Sauron fancies" and offering rich reward, including four of the seven rings given to Dwarf lords, in exchange for taking the one ring from Bilbo. Dain refused this treacherous offer, giving no word to the evil emmissary, and in fact, dispatching one of his most trusted associates, Gloin, on a long and perilous journey to bring the important news of this incident to Elrond and to warn Bilbo. The Council of Elrond is the longest chapter in LOTR, and a model of how the truth was determined, right and wrong clarified and decisions made in the world of Tolkien: facts were presented and sifted through carefully, until as complete a picture as possible was assembled, and then a decision was made. Accordingly, Gandalf cites two important bits of information verifying that the Hobbit's ring is indeed the One: the message of Gloin and the pursuit of Frodo. This was important information indeed. What this shows about Dain's character: Dain didn't know exactly how important an account of his confrontation with the Nazgul would be to Elrond, but he had the wisdom, when he did not know the answer to a question, to turn to the wisest of the age. (It takes a ''great ''wise individual to say, "I don't know the answer, but there are others who might be wiser," -- in this case an Elf.) He also had the inner strength to stand up to the Nazgul, which few individuals among the free peoples had. So Dain Ironfoot was more than a strong and hardy fighter. He was also a wise and able king, who amassed considerable wealth while building close relations with the humans of Dale, and also maintaining good relations with Thranduil. (Don't have my books with me so can't remember the exact source of this last fact.) Hope you find my musings interesting. NormanNAR2LA 17:25, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just had to leave this on your talkpage here since for some reason my computer's not letting me post on message walls (Yay, that's familiar -_-) I want to say right off I am SO SORRY I disappeared from chat last night. I tried to get on my nook, but it wouldn't let me use chat or even post messages on walls! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 11:21, August 10, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel btw: I hope you're ok. Can't be on right now but I hope I can see you later